Games
by L.O.A.D
Summary: Tiana and Charlotte play a game and get in trouble. Website is being stupid so I'll need to change this a bit.
1. Chapter 1

"You first Tia," a young Charlotte said to her friend. Tiana and Charlotte had wondered away from Tiana's mother and were playing one of their favorite games, "Get Near the Shadowman." The point of the game was to get closest to him before chickening out.

Facilier was sitting at his stand, shuffling his cards and watching people go by. His shadow, which was almost as famous amongst the children as its master, was gliding around his chair, ready to protect its master. Taking a deep breath, Tiana took a few steps towards him.

"Now you Lottie," she told her friend. Charlotte took a few steps forward and was a little behind Tiana. "No fair!" Tiana said. "You're supposed to get closer." Lottie giggled. Sighing, Tiana took another step forward before the two friends turned and ran into an alleyway, giggling.

"Did he see us?" Charlotte asked in a combination of fear and excitement. Tiana peeked out of the alley to where his stand was, but the Shadowman wasn't there.

"I don't see him," Tiana said. As she stepped back into the alley a hand grabbed her shoulder. One was on Charlotte's as well.

"Now who would y'all be looking for?" A deep voice asked. Both Tiana and Charlotte were spun around and could now see who it was, Shadowman. They both opened their mouths to scream but before they had the chance an invisible hand covered their mouths. Tiana glanced at the wall and saw his shadow holding on to hers and Lottie's. The shadow looked up at its master and smiled. The Shadowman returned the glance.

"Alright," he said, looking back at the girls. "Shadow won't hurt y'all and neither will I, if you keep quiet and do as I say. Understand?" They both nodded the best they could. Glancing at his shadow the witch doctor gave it the signal to release them. Shadow let go of them and glided over to its master. Tiana shuddered and moved closer to Charlotte. They had never been this close to him before. He was taller than them, taller even than most adults they knew. He had purple eyes and near black coat and pants. On his top hat was a skull. "Now, what do y'all think y'all were doing?" He asked, sounding mad. Next to her Tiana could hear Lottie start to cry.

"We're sorry," she said. "We didn't mean to bother you, we were just playing." She wrapped her arms around Tiana. "Don't hurt us Mr. Shadowman Sir." He looked at her than to his Shadow, who shrugged. Sighing, the Shadowman turned and started to walk into the alley.

"Follow me," he said. Too frightened to argue, Tiana and Charlotte followed him.

"What do you think he'll do to us?" Charlotte asked her friend.

"I don't know Lottie," Tiana replied. "But it won't be good. You've heard the stories." Of course Lottie had heard the stories. They had all heard the stories. How he stole souls from tourists and went to the cemetery to make the skeletons dance. In front of them they heard the Shadowman sigh.

"Hang me," he said, growing more exasperated. His shadow glided over to him and must have said something to his master because the Shadowman paled. "Right," he told the shade. "Good point." He spun on his heels to face the girls, who stepped back. He pointed at Tiana. "Where's your mother?" He asked, though demanded may have been the better term. Tiana looked at him, stunned.

"M-my mama?" She asked, about to cry. This seemed to startle him, because he glanced at his shadow nervously. Finally he bent down on one knees, so as to be a little closer to their eye level, and gently took Tiana's hand.

"Don't cry darling," he said with surprising gentility. "Old Facilier won't hurt y'all, or your mama. I just want to know so I can bring y'all back to her." Tiana sniffed.

"Really?" She asked. Facilier nodded, getting back to his feet.

"Cross my heart chere," he said, doing so. He took off his hat and put it to his chest. "I give you my word." Tiana and Charlotte giggled at his hair. Smiling he put his hat back on his head. "So are y'all gonna tell me where she is?" Tiana nodded.

"She's at the fabric store," she said, then frowned. "Or at least she was." Facilier shrugged.

"It's a start," he said. "Come." Hesitantly they followed him. They followed him to the fabric store but Eudora wasn't there.

"I guess she left," Tiana said. "Sorry." He glanced at her then looked around uneasily.

"TIANA!" A woman's voice shouted. Sure enough Eudora ran up to the group.

"Mama!" Tiana said, hugging her mom. Charlotte ran behind Eudora as well, watching Facilier nervously. Eudora hugged her daughter then looked at the man standing in front of her.

"What do you want?" She asked him. His gaze narrowed and he stepped towards her.

"What I want," he said through grit teeth, "is to be left alone. Y'all may not agree with how I make my way but I have a right to go about my business. Which I can't do when some people," he glared at Tiana and Charlotte,"keep bothering me. This isn't the first time, oh no, kids do it all the time. Usually i just put up with it. But not _her,_" he said, gesturing towards Charlotte. He looked back at Eudora, the next part he barely whispered to her. "I'm not about to be _lynched _when I've done nothing wrong. Want some advise, keep a better eye on them. I won't pay for someone else's neglect." He turned and walked away, disappearing into the crowd. Once he was out of sight, Eudora turned to the girls, her hands on her hips.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Charlotte asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Internet wouldn't let me save this on the other document. Own nothing. Review.**

"Baby doll," James said, "why would you do that? Y'all could have been hurt or worse."

"I'm sorry daddy," Tiana said. "We were just playing. We didn't even get that close."

"Y'all got close enough so that he saw you," Eudora said. Tiana nodded sadly.

"Am I really grounded?" She asked. James nodded.

" 'Fraid so," he said, "No leaving the house except to go to Lottie's with your mom." Tiana pouted. "Now baby doll we're doing this for your own good. He's a bad man and now y'all have made him mad. And besides, now you can spend more time cooking gumbo with me." Tiana's face lit up.

"Do you mean it?" James nodded and Tiana ran and gave her father a hug.


End file.
